El brillo después de la tormenta
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Incluso ante la adversidad del torrencial y vendaval, las flores resistirán para lucir sus hermosos colores un día más. Y así atraer a sus guardianes y compañeros para poder procrear/ Cuarto lugar del "Reto especial: Ino Yamanaka" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Cantidad de palabras: 499 (según contador de palabras)**

 **Aviso** : _ **Este Fic participa del "Reto especial: Ino Yamanaka" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Normalmente coloco esta info en el fic como tal, pero dado a que es un drabble, la dejo aquí:**

 **Este es un pequeño What if? en el que Shino e Ino son esposos, sus apariencias son despues de The Last y... bueno, lo demás si lo descubriran dentro del fic. Disfruten :)**

* * *

 **El brillo después de la tormenta**

Era el aniversario de aquel día, con un cielo gris sobre Konoha vaticinando una fuerte lluvia, produciendo sensaciones mixtas incluso en las flores: Ellas no podrían lucir sus brillantes y llamativos colores con el cielo obscuro, y aunque pudieran; los insectos no saldrían a recolectar su polen por temor al fuerte torrencial. Por otro lado, la llegada del agua era esencial para su supervivencia, aunque significase sacrificar horas o un día de los cálidos rayos de sol, también necesarios para su nutrición.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, amenazando con la lluvia que se acercaba; todo aldeano se refugiaba en su hogar menos ella, parada en medio del jardín de su hogar invitaba la el viento a golpear su cuerpo y a la lluvia a azotarla, sonreía con deleite mientras sus ojos apagados contemplaban la nubes como un reflejo real de su corazón.

—Cae… —susurró en extraña locura—, cae ya… —pidió una vez más cerrando sus ojos, abriendo sus brazos y sacando su pecho.

Los truenos resonaron e iluminaron la tierra y el torrencial no se hizo esperar, la primera ráfaga vino con tal fuerza que Ino retrocedió a pasos torpes, tropezando, cayendo sobre su espalda solo para ser atajada por detrás. Ella chasqueó molesta.

—¡Déjame, suéltame! —vociferó con fuerza sacudiéndose al hombre detrás de ella, adentrándose de nuevo a la lluvia solo para que le viento la frenara.

—¡Cae, sigue cayendo! —gritaba con dolor mientras su cuerpo era castigado por el agua y el viento, robándole el calor a su cuerpo— ¡Cae! —volvió a vociferar con sus lágrimas mezclándose con el torrencial. Sus labios se abrían cuando el relámpago rugió con fuerza y el viento la empujó. Esta vez, nadie la atrapó.

.

.

Ino abrió sus parpados, se encontraba en su habitación; lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue un pequeño florero en la mesa de noche, con una flor de color amarilla y una abeja sobre esta. Sus ojos se entristecieron.

—"Incluso…" —la voz potente de su esposo llamó su atención, se levantó, encontrándolo sentando en un silla del otro lado de la cama y habitación—"… ante la adversidad del torrencial y vendaval, las flores resistirán para lucir sus hermosos colores un día más…"

—"… Y así atraer a sus guardianes y compañeros para poder procrear" —él giró hacía ella, encontrando una mirada dolida en su ser.

—Ya ha pasado un año Ino…

—Lo se… —musitó, llevando su mano a su vientre, recordando el dolor de su aborto. Miró por la ventana a su jardín, lo que quedaba este. La mano de su esposo se posó sobre su hombro y ella cerró sus ojos.

—Me preocupas, yo…

—Shino… —cortó ella, y el hombre se silenció; la vio respirar hondo, sintió su fina mano en su mejilla—. Gracias por seguir a mi lado.

—Eres mi flor —replicó él—, no pienso abandonarte.

Ella giró y le entrego una mirada cálida y brillosa, llena de vida. Eran los mismos ojos que lo habían enamorado en primer hacía ya años atrás.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo…

* * *

 **Cuando me inscribí en este reto, recordé mi OS Ino/Shino… y siendo honesto fue una extraña pareja que me gustó, así que para este nuevo reto decidí tomar la misma pareja... PERO con una temática un poco más fuerte… Espero haya sido de su agrado, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


End file.
